Desfile de doces
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: Só de pensar naquela cremosidade branca e a cereja vermelhíssima o deixava enfurecido.
1. Chapter 1

#Inu Boku não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Já fazia ao menos uma semana, ou uns dias a mais...

Ele ficava no teto procurando briga com o próprio vento, ela em seu quarto brincando com a cobertura cor de rosa.

Talvez ela não soubesse, talvez apenas não quisesse prestar atenção, talvez passasse com o tempo.

De qualquer forma, ele estava irritado, só de pensar naquela cremosidade branca e a cereja vermelhíssima o deixava enfurecido.

Como um guaxinim selvagem, diria ele.

...

Continua...

...

...

5° Fanfic seguida. Curtinhas e simples. Eu espero que não se importem pelo formato, essa é para você Melque E. Mas por hoje deixo apenas esse minúsculo prólogo...

Bey-jos e até mais.


	2. Chapter 2

#Inu Boku SS não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Estava novamente na cozinha, tudo ali desprendia um aroma que a tornava indecisa, mas ela pareceu indiferente a tudo aquilo, na verdade, apenas sentiu falta de seu doce favorito.

Ela chegou ao seu quarto vendo Watanuki dormir amenamente. Ele tinha um cheiro de recém-lavado, um cheiro doce que ela adorava.

Ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa quando chegasse, um oi com um gosto bem fraco e ameno como menta. O "Tudo bem?" viria logo depois, mas havia passado do tempo como um bolo queimado. Ela não gostou muito do sabor e apenas ficou pensando em como limparia aquela bagunça. Teria de fazer um bolo novo, então ela saiu com um pequeno pedido de desculpas, apenas um doce. "Eu estive aqui."

Então ela fechou a porta e apenas pensou.

Doce ou salgado?

...

...

Continua...

Dia anterior eu não postei, desculpe, fiquei sem saldo, anteontem um pouco travada depois do trabalho de Biologia que tive de fazer...

Bey-jokas e até.


	3. Chapter 3

#Inu Boku SS não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Ele não gostou nada de ver aquele doce carmim, na verdade teve vontade de tacá-lo na parede e vê-lo apenas se despedaçar em mil pedaços, mas não queria um aglomerado de formigas ali – na verdade simplesmente não teve vontade de sequer tocá-lo ao ver ali refletido os olhos meio apagados apenas almejando alguma guloseima.

Seu quarto estava ficando pequeno, tanto que se sentiu enjaulado, tinha que sair.

Ao tempo em que pensava em uma e outra coisa que pudesse matar o seu tédio/insatisfação pelo resto do dia, não notou que passava pelo último lugar que queria àquele dia. Karuta estava parada de costas para ele – sim, ele estava parado e apenas a observando. Ela provavelmente estava se decidindo que petisco escolher.

Sentiu raiva de qualquer que fosse o que ela escolheria e só seguiu em frente com passos pesados e safiras escurecidas.

...

Continua...

...

...

Acho que por agora segue um capítulo por dia...

Espero que esteja gostando, qualquer coisa é só falar com eu!

Bey-jokas e até.


	4. Chapter 4

#Inu Boku não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Ele novamente chutou o ar. Sua capa farfalhou uma mescla de seu ódio e seu olhar cortou qualquer pensamento que podia vir a ter para com ela – novamente sem muito sucesso.

Pensou seriamente em parar de comer, só de pensar em tal se sentia enjoado e a ponto de ter um colapso. Tanto que quebrou um prato da última vez, e por conta disso, ainda estava faminto, mas ainda que o som de seu estômago o irritasse de vez em sempre ele se manteve longe de qualquer coisa que tivesse o branco açúcar e o apetecível sal.

Nada de creme de morango. Nada de mousse de chocolate. Nada de cupcake, brigadeiro, empadas, torta, takoyaki, lamen, sopa, sorvete. Tudo banido!

...

Continua...

...

...

Caminhando lentamente... *irritada*


	5. Chapter 5

#Inu Boku não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Ainda que a alguns momentos atrás desprezasse qualquer coisa que fosse comestível, não tinha realmente como descartar o seu lado humano, se sentiu algo amaldiçoado no momento.

Mordeu a maçã com vontade ainda que estivesse com ódio de si mesmo.

Como ela podia? Por que não apenas ele? Não bastava?

Já havia acabado não havia?

Ainda que sim, queria continuar acreditando que tudo se resolveria e pronto, ainda que já não aguentasse mais.

Ele era tão patético...

.

E ainda olhando, Karuta realmente não sabia o que escolher, ainda que o doce estivesse no topo da lista, houve rapidamente um "click".

Quente ou gelado?

...

Continua...

...

...


	6. Chapter 6

#Inu Boku não me pertence.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Estava com tanta raiva que sentiu medo. Ele repetiu várias vezes aquela cena na sua mente, Karuta deveria estar com medo. Ele era assustadoramente rápido para esse tipo de coisa.

Apenas deixou a caixa de leite em cima de qualquer coisa e saiu.

Ele estava com raiva, então se afastou, por que não gostaria que ela visse esse tipo de sentimento impregnado em seu rosto, não queria realmente que ela o visse.

Por que estava exaltado,

Por que estava contrariado,

Por que estava roído.

Aquelas massas doces eram a única coisa no seu caminho que ele acreditava que os separavam, mas no momento, fosse o que fosse, precisava ir atrás dela.

Ele chegaria à cozinha, haveria um silêncio incômodo, ele gaguejaria um "me desculpe" e tudo ficaria bem.

Não é?

Não é?!

Mas tudo o que encontrou na cozinha foi um bolo.

Pequeno e doce. Como uma caixa de presente edule. Sua cobertura era apenas como um bilhete.

"Desculpe-me."

E ele não soube como reagir, não a princípio, depois simplesmente estava correndo pelos corredores.

"Karuta!" Ele gritou um par de vezes, mas seu tom não parecia nem ao menos chamar a atenção de uma única alma.

Olhou para todos os cantos possíveis, mas nem Ririchiyo, ou mesmo aquele fajuto com orelhas de coelho - o seu agente do serviço secreto - pareciam estar em casa. O casarão na verdade parecia totalmente deserto, tanto que apenas aumentou a tensão da situação. E ele procurou minunciosamente por todos os lugares possíveis, até mesmo dentro dos armários e da geladeira – considerando que Karuta era quem ele procurava essa situação não seria nem de longe incomum.

Cansado de rodar pela mansão inteira de cima abaixo, ele retornou para a cozinha a tomar água para logo voltar à procura, mas ao entrar, Watanuki ficou totalmente pasmado por encontrar a ruiva sentada numa cadeira encarando o bolo no que parecia ter uma enorme vontade de devorá-lo, na realidade parecia mais que estava implorando uma mísera migalha.

- Você... Estava aí o tempo todo? – perguntou controlando a sua frustração tamanha.

- Estava esperando. – disse com o tão conhecido tom de voz baixo e rouco.

Watanuki engoliu em seco, por que sinceramente não encontrou nenhuma frase plausível para retomar aquela conversa, era como como se sua mente estivesse em curto.

- Quer bolo? – ela instantaneamente cortou o incômodo da situação, mas pouco se sabia se era algo consciente ou não.

Ele aproximou-se tenso e suas bochechas exibiam um leve tom carmim. Sentou-se se servindo de um pedaço pequeno sem a menor intenção, porém, de comê-lo. A situação havia ficado um tanto quanto surreal, e ele parecia um pedaço desbocado daquele efêmero momento.

- Me...

Karuta lentamente tirou sua atenção da massa açucarada e encarou-o interessada. Ante a isso o pobre loiro ficou apenas mais tenso e com a sensação enorme de estar diminuindo de tamanho.

- Me... Me desculpe. – saltou-lhe o par de palavras, mas o seguir da frase ensaiada travou no meio da garganta, engasgado, tamanha era a sua ansiedade, medo e pavor.

- Por quê? – soltou a inquisição descolocada.

- Por ter ficado com raiva de você... –_sem nenhum motivo- _terminou na sua mente e institivamente levou uma das mãos à sua cabeça tentando inutilmente disfarçar o seu desconforto.

Por eternos segundos, Karuta adquiriu um semblante pensativo, quase sonhador, ela então, logo após, ofereceu simplesmente um amável sorriso. Uma resposta não verbal de: Está tudo bem.

Por que eloquentes nenhum dos dois eram, e amar não tinha nenhuma regra a se seguir, muito menos brigas, que pouco tinha motivos para desencadear-se. Para Watanuki, pouco ou nada importava as anomalias do diário, tudo o que importava era Karuta e que tudo daquilo que eles partilhavam nunca mudasse. Todavia não era necessário dizer o quanto o loiro ficou feliz ante aquele sorriso, ou o brilho nos olhos azulinhos que tilintaram de uma tremenda paz de espírito. A sensação foi tamanha que ele nem se importou com o excesso de açúcar do bolo, isso apenas teria as suas consequências mais tarde...

Fim.

...

...

Credo, finais definitivamente não são comigo...

Eu esperava esticar um pouquinho isso, mas acho que só seriam frases colocadas inutilmente...

Quanto ao resto, eu espero que você tenha gostado Me-kun.

Bey-jos e até mais ver.


End file.
